


Special Attention

by RatGhoul



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Lewd Photography, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, cum shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatGhoul/pseuds/RatGhoul
Summary: Incredible: Omega Swings By Papa's Dressing Room, You Won't Believe What Happens Next!





	Special Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! Here's a fun, family-friendly, Jesus-centered fic that I definitely did not write the outline of while drunk!

It was the last night of the tour. If it was any other night, Papa would be cleaning himself up or at least changing, but tonight he decided it was easier to just wait.

He was expecting someone- namely, his aether ghoul, Omega. He didn’t directly invite him, but he’d been making a game of pursuing him all tour. He dropped subtle hints wherever he could- staring a bit too long at the other man, touches held longer than necessary, extra praises. Lately, he could tell Omega was starting to pick up on the extra attention paid to him. He stood up straighter, his eyes almost always shining so bright.

Right before the show, right after the band was finished with their pre-show huddle, he pulled the ghoul aside, kissed him on the cheek of his mask, and winked. The confusion and surprised disbelief in his eyes was breathtaking, and for a moment Papa was afraid he’d compromised the show by distracting the ghoul, but everything went as planned.  
So when he heard the knock on the door, he instantly knew who it was.

Opening the door, there stood the ghoul, still clad in his stage uniform. Papa feigned surprise. “Omega! What brings you here?”

Omega stepped into the dressing room, closing the door behind himself. “Papa, I, uh, was hoping I could talk to you.”

“Is something troubling you, my Omega?”

“I… kind of?”

Papa sat down on the couch and patted his lap.“Come. Sit on my lap, tell me what’s been troubling you.”

“I- you want me to sit on your lap?”

“Yes.”

“I’m, uh, no offense, but I’m bigger than you, I don’t want to crush you.”

Papa spread his legs a little and lounged back. “There’s room for you, don’t you worry. Come, sit.”

Omega awkwardly stumbled over to Papa, carefully sitting between the other man’s legs so the two were touching as little as possible, which Papa found incredibly frustrating. Wordlessly, he grabbed Omega’s right thigh, causing the ghoul to let out a surprised yelp. With Omega’s gorgeous, thick thigh in hand, he swung it over so his entire right leg lay on the coach and then repeated this action with the left. Papa continued adjusting the bewildered ghoul until he was sitting sideways on his lap, leaning against the arm of the chair. Papa wrapped his left arm around the other man’s torso, holding the ghoul in place.

“There we go. Now tell me, what’s on your mind?”

Omega’s eyes were wide and disbelieving. Looking down at Papa, he asked, “Do you... do this with everyone?”

“No.” Papa’s mouth curled up into a wicked grin while Omega tried to process his answer.

“Oh, I…,” Omega seemed to steel himself. “Look, I came here to ask about...all this,” Omega vaguely gestured between them, “special treatment.”

“Special treatment? I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” teased Papa, his grin predatory now. He squeezed Omega’s waist, making the ghoul yelp in surprise once again.

“I- look, I notice what you do! How you sometimes just stare at me, a-and compliment me, and you just kissed my cheek before the show, and, and…” Omega trailed off, seemingly realizing that he could just be grasping at threads.

Sensing Omega was losing confidence in this attempt at a confrontation, Papa decided to go in for the kill. Like a predator scooping up its prey, he grabbed the ghoul’s waist again and started rubbing his thigh with the other.

“I notice a great many things too, my ghoul. Like when the others talk about the women in the audience, your heart just isn’t into it. Like you’re focused on… other things, or other people.”

Omega was silent, avoiding Papa’s eyes.

Papa continued. “I’ve also noticed that lately you’ve been going above and beyond expectations, as if you were trying to impress me, perhaps?” Omega gulped, and Papa almost felt bad for how nervous he was making the ghoul. “Now, when the others do that, it’s because they want something, usually something banal and material they could have just asked for. Beer money, the top bunk, whatever. But you…” Papa reached up from Omega’s thigh to caress his ghoul’s silver mask and hushed his voice to a whisper, “You never ask for anything. Why is that?”

Omega sat silent for a few seconds. Finally, he met Papa’s gaze.

“Serving you is its own reward, Papa,” Omega replied clearly. In a way, Papa was impressed the other man was able to answer so succinctly in his somewhat compromised state.

Papa rested his hand back on Omega’s thigh. “Mmm, you _always_ have the best answers to my questions. You’re very bright, you know that, my ghoul?”

Omega’s eyes glowed at the compliment. “...Thank you, Papa.”

Papa chuckled, rubbing circles into Omega’s waist with his thumb.. “See, there it is. That’s what you want from me- my praise.” The ghoul went stiff and quickly looked away from Papa, suddenly finding the empty white wall of the dressing room fascinating. “Surely you don’t believe I haven’t noticed? When I praise you, no matter how slight, you just glow. I don’t even need to see your face, your eyes give it all away.”

“I’m sorry, Papa.” Omega sounded ashamed of himself.

“Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? I think it’s adorable. It’s part of the reason why you’re my favorite ghoul.”

Omega swung his head back to look at Papa again. “I’m your-” he cut himself off and cleared his throat. “Your… _favorite ghoul?”_

“Yes, you,” said Papa, accentuating the last word with a quick poke to the nose of the ghoul’s mask. “You’ve always been my favorite.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. And since you’re my favorite, it’s only natural that I like to give you a little more attention than the others, especially with how much you seem to like it. Tell me, do you like it when I pay special attention to you?”

Omega took a deep breath. “...Yes, I do like it.”

“Mmm...good. See, the first step to getting what you want is admitting what you want, and you’re in luck; I believe we can work out an arrangement.”

“I- we can?”

Papa dropped his voice low. “Of course. Now tell me, my perfect Omega, how special of attention do you want me to give to you?” Omega groaned as his head fell back, exposing his neck in submission. If it wasn’t for the fabric of the balaclava covering it, Papa would have leaned in and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh. Instead, he wrapped his hand around the ghoul’s throat- not enough to constrict his airway, but enough to show dominance.

“I want… the most special you can give me, Papa.”

That did it.

“Mask off,” Papa commanded sharply, “I want to see that beautiful face of yours.”

Hands shaking, Omega quickly got to work removing his mask and balaclava, and the sight Papa saw once they were gone took his breath away. Omega’s cheeks were flushed red, his eyes wide, his bewildered expression absolutely precious.

“Well, look at you. Just beautiful.” Papa planted a kiss on the nervous ghoul’s lips. As Papa was about to pull back, Omega leaned in, gently closed his eyes, and kissed him back. Never one to be one-upped, Papa gripped Omega’s cheeks with both hands and practically shoved his tongue down Omega’s throat, causing the ghoul’s eyes to pop right open again. Papa assaulted the other man’s mouth for a good minute before pulling away, both men panting hard.

“Turn around, face me,” said Papa. Omega almost fell off Papa’s lap, part from enthusiasm and part from anxiousness, but was otherwise able to readjust himself to fully straddle Papa’s lap without incident. Omega was already starting to get hard, and Papa thought that was just the cutest thing. Papa brushed his hand against the bulge, and Omega hitched a breath.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Omega was shaking.

“What am I going to... Omega, are you scared?”

“No! I mean, yes!”

“Listen, if you don’t want to do anything, that’s fine-”

“But I do!” cut off Omega, perhaps a bit too quickly. There was clear desperation in his voice, and Papa decided to quit teasing him. For now.

“Don’t you worry, I’m just making sure.” Papa reached around and grabbed Omega’s ass, pushing him forward so both their crotches grinded into each other. Papa was getting hard from this as well, and the friction felt nice.

“You- you’re…”  
“I’m what? Hard? Yes, because of you, beautiful ghoul.” Omega beamed, visibly pleased by Papa’s praise, but also clearly embarrassed at how vulnerable he was in that moment. Papa planted a tender kiss on his ghoul’s red cheek. “You can do something about it, if you like.”

“Do you...have a preference?”

“Whatever you want to do, gorgeous Omega. I have the utmost confidence in you.” Nodding in understanding, Omega began to pull back. For a split second, Papa thought the bewildered ghoul was going to climb off and just leave him there, but sure enough, he got down on his knees and settled between his spread legs.

Carefully, Omega unbuttoned Papa’s pants. Immediately he was met with Papa’s cock, half hard and leaking precum. Papa smirked, knowing his choice not to wear underwear today (and, well, most days really) was a good one. The ghoul carefully took the other man’s cock in hand, rubbing circles at the slit with his thumb, spreading the precum across the head. Big blue eyes looked up at Papa’s, as if asking for permission.

“Well go on, do what you will, Omega. You don’t have to ask.”

Omega took a deep breath and dived in, taking Papa’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. It was obvious the ghoul wasn’t in familiar territory, but Lucifer bless him, he was clearly trying his best. The hot, wet warmth of the ghoul’s mouth was simply divine, and aside from the occasional scrape of teeth, the sloppiness of the blowjob was strangely endearing. After a few minutes of letting Omega work, Papa grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back. Drool leaked from the side of the ghoul’s mouth, and was quickly wiped away by Papa’s other hand.

“Good enthusiasm, my dear- just be careful of your teeth, okay?” Omega nodded, and Papa guided his willing mouth back onto his cock again. Omega’s movements were more careful this time, but he quickly picked the pace back up again.

“Mmmm… just like that. You’re doing so good, Omega.” Blue eyes locked with Papa’s, and the sight of Omega’s shining eyes beaming up at him coupled with the dick in his mouth caused Papa to thrust forward suddenly, making Omega gag. The ghoul pulled back and coughed, tears welling in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry dear, I didn’t mean to do that,” said Papa, stroking the ghoul’s hair. “Are you alright?”

Omega weakly nodded, not making eye contact.

“You did so well, my Omega, that was my fault.”

“I don’t… I’ve only done this a few times before,” admitted Omega.

“That’s okay, it’s no problem at all. Do you want to stop?”

Omega looked back up at Papa. “Actually, if I could just use my hands instead, I’d like to keep going.”

“Whatever you like, my precious ghoul.” With Papa’s blessing, Omega started working his hand up and down the shaft.

“Fuck, there you go, you’re doing so good.” Omega cracked a small smile and looked away shyly. Now that he didn’t have to worry about choking the ghoul, Papa didn’t hesitate to thrust into Omega’s hand, the pressure quickly building up. Papa could feel himself getting close, and knew Omega should get a warning. “Omega, my dear, I’m gonna come, you might want to move away.” But Omega, still eager to please, decided to utter the hottest thing Papa could imagine at the moment.

“Papa... you can come on my face if you want.”

Papa gave a sharp thrust. “Oh, fuck, Omega.”

“Do it, come on me.” Omega threw his head back and closed his eyes, and as if right on cue, Papa threw his head back as well and came, _hard,_ across Omega’s flushed cheeks and nose.

After a moment of catching his breath, Papa looked back down at Omega to make sure he really just did that. It felt too good to be true, but sure enough, it was real. The beautiful, blushing, blissful face of his favorite ghoul was covered in his cum. If it were possible, Papa would have climaxed again right away just from the sight.

“Oh, you’re such a pretty sight,” Omega opened his eyes, looking innocently up at his partner. “Could you just keep it there for now?” Omega nodded. “Fuck, I think I left my phone on the bus. Otherwise, I’d ask to take a picture.”

“You can use mine, I’ll just send it to you later,” said Omega. Sure enough, Omega pulled out his phone, got the camera ready, and handed it to Papa.

“Okay, let me just get it centered… there we go, perfect. Hang this in the Louvre.” Papa handed the phone back, and somehow Omega blushed an even darker shade of red when he saw the picture on the screen.

“Alright, pretty ghoul, it’s your turn.”

“It is?”

“Well, of course! What, you think I would just leave you high and dry after that?” Omega shook his head. “I wouldn’t dream of doing that to you, my precious ghoul. Now come, sit down, let Papa take care of you.”

Omega and Papa reversed positions, Omega now sitting on the couch and Papa on his knees before him.

“How do you manage to still be so nervous?” pondered Papa, unzipping Omega’s pants. “You’re so stiff still, and I’m not just talking about your cock, which is...” Papa pulled the ghoul’s pants and underwear down. Omega shifted, allowing Papa to pull them down past his ass. “Ooh, you’re big.” Papa licked his lips and massaged Omega’s thigh. “You can relax, it’s okay.”

“I think I just need some more...reassurance,” Omega replied. Papa resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“My dear, perfect Omega, you have no need to be afraid around me. All I want to do is make you feel good. Will you let me?” Omega nodded eagerly in response. “Alright, just sit back and relax.”

Papa took the base of Omega’s cock in his left hand and slid the tip into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head, he savored the salty taste of the ghoul’s precum and began to bob his head around the tip while stroking the base. Omega let out a relaxed sigh and weaved his hand into Papa’s dark hair. Papa removed his hand from the base of the ghoul’s cock and bobbed his head deeper. Gripping both of Omega’s hips, Papa swallowed his cock, trying to draw more noises- any noises- from him, but the ghoul remained silent save for the sound of his heavy breathing.

Papa looked up and found Omega was, in fact, visibly enjoying the treatment he was receiving. His head was thrown back, mouth slightly agape. So handsome and so tranquil. Papa thought he looked like a king.

A few more minutes passed of Papa alternating between deepthroating Omega and tonguing the head of his cock, and Papa was both impressed and frustrated by the ghoul’s stamina. For someone so clearly into this, he was remarkably quiet and showed no sign that he was getting close. So he decided to try something new.

Papa pulled off of Omega’s dick, stroking it with his left hand while sticking his right index finger in his own mouth. After a few seconds of sucking on his own finger, Papa snaked his hand under Omega and rubbed at his hole, earning a surprised yelp from the aether ghoul, much to Papa’s delight. Omega’s eyes darted anxiously around, unsure of what to do.

“How are you feeling?” asked Papa, amused.

“I’m- I’m good. Never better.”

“You’re very quiet, you know.”

“Oh, uh, sorry, that’s just how I usually am. It’s not you, Papa.”

“Of course, my beloved Omega.” Omega bucked forward ever so slightly at those words. “No offense taken. Now, I just want to make sure, is this okay?” asked Papa, circling the ghoul’s opening with his fingertip.

Omega took a deep breath. “Go ahead.”

Papa pulled his finger back, wet it with his saliva again, and returned it to Omega’s ass. Papa pressed the tip of his finger in as he put his mouth back on Omega’s cock. Gently, he eased the digit inside of Omega and curled it inward, aiming for the ghoul’s prostate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” breathed Omega, thrusting forward into Papa’s mouth. If his mouth wasn’t full, Papa would have cackled in delight at Omega’s reaction. Pulling his finger out to the tip to tease the receptive ghoul, Papa pulled back from Omega’s cock to tongue the head. Omega rocked back and forth on the tip of Papa’s finger, trying to get it to fully penetrate him again, but Papa wouldn’t give the ghoul the satisfaction.

“Papa…”

“Yes, darling?”

Omega rolled his hips. “Don’t stop. Keep doing that, please,” he begged, looking down at Papa with pleading eyes. Papa smirked. How could he say no to that?

With a single push, Papa’s entire finger was inside Omega again, and the ghoul was delighted. Shamelessly, he rode the digit and let out a small curse whenever Papa hit just the right spot. He took Omega’s cock into his mouth again, and soon the ghoul was fucking his mouth. Papa relished every sound, every hitch of breath coming from the ghoul above him.

“I’m getting close,” warned Omega. Papa just winked and continued. “Fuck, I really mean it, I’m gonna come.” Papa swallowed Omega’s cock again, goading him into orgasm. “Oh shit, P-Papa!” Omega came, gripping onto Papa’s hair and holding him in place as he shot his cum down the other man’s throat.

Papa removed his finger from Omega and pulled his mouth off of the ghoul’s cock with an audible pop. Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, he flashed the ghoul a devilish smile.

“Oh fuck, Papa...” Omega sounded exhausted.

“You still have my cum on your face,” observed Papa. “Let me clean that up, hang on.” Papa stood up and headed towards the sink, wetting a wad of paper towels and bringing them back to Omega. Gingerly, he wiped the ghoul’s face off until it was clean. “There you go.” Papa planted a kiss on Omega’s lips. Omega reached out and grabbed Papa, pulling him back in for a longer kiss. Lips locked with Omega, Papa sat back down on the couch and draped himself against Omega’s side.

“How do you feel?” asked Papa.

“That was… _wow_ … sorry, I’m just overwhelmed.”

“It is a lot to...take in, I understand,” Papa teased. Omega groaned in response. For a minute, both men just sat together in silence.

Omega was the first to break that silence.

“Why me?”

“What?”

”Why did you... come onto me?” Omega looked down shyly.

“You told me I could, if I wanted,” teased Papa.

“Not- ugh! Not what I meant!” Papa laughed at Omega’s frustration. “I mean- it’s you, and, and- I’m just a ghoul.”

“Not ‘just a ghoul’, my favorite ghoul.” Omega flashed the cutest smile at that before composing himself.

“But why?”

“Fishing for compliments? I’ll indulge you.” Papa stroked Omega’s thigh. “You’re loyal, and you’re smart. You have the most beautiful eyes that shine for me like no other. Your thighs and your ass… they’re celestial. I’d like to really see them sometime, if you’d show me.”

“I...is that last part an invitation?”

Papa chuckled and began to lift himself off the ghoul. “We’re heading back home tomorrow. Maybe once the jet lag subsides you’ll stop by and say hello… but right now we should probably get going. A lot to do, you know.”

Omega seemed to understand that Papa was kicking him out. Tucking himself back into his pants and grabbing his mask and balaclava, he strode to the dressing room door, only turning back and glaring when Papa shouted his parting words.

“Just send me that picture soon, okay?”


End file.
